1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus that supports posting of an image on a website, a server apparatus, a method for supporting posting of information, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is currently known in which a server collects word-of-mouth information regarding evaluation targets from terminals and provides a website (hereinafter referred to as an “evaluation website”) including the collected word-of-mouth information for the terminals. Users of the terminals can access the evaluation website to see the word-of-mouth information posted by other users and how a desired evaluation target has been evaluated. Examples of the evaluation targets include restaurants (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-222278) and cosmetic products (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4478479).